The Disciples: Age of Atlas
Issue #1 We start off on a foggy, vast, mountain. Sitting atop the mountain is Destination with a beacon. He is using this beacon to try and get in contact with Omega, who left six months prior into space. After trying for hours, William was unsuccessful in reaching the lost hero. Destination then uses a device to send the collected data to the Disciples headquarters. We are now back at the Disciples HQ, where the rest of the team is awaiting in the conference room for the report from Destination. They are worried. The main computer receives the data, and the team is disappointed. Sparrow slams his fists on the desk in anger. Sparrow: DAMN IT! And we called him the hero of earth. (Sarcastically) Impulse: He’ll be back, I know he will. Echo: If he was, he would have a long time ago. Sparrow: Precisely my point, Logan. We can’t rely on this fraud of a savior. We ourselves have to be the saviors. The team leaves the conference room. A few moments later destination teleports in. He sees Sparrow sitting alone. Sparrow gets up and gives Destination a glaring and conflicted look. Destination looks back. They both know they might be in some trouble. Sparrow: We don’t need him. We can handle this ourselves. Destination: You know this unpredictable world we live in Lamont, Anything could happen at any given moment, and we may need him. Sparrow: Then what the hell do you want me to do? Go into space and get him for you?.....William, Omega’s not coming back. Destination: What makes you an expert on his intentions? Maybe he just needs a break from it all. He is a troubled man. Sparrow: We all have troubles, but we still stay here to protect the place we call home. It’s no excuse. Destination: Well you don’t have the power he possesses. You’re not afraid of destroying everything you love. Think about that. Destination walks out of the room. The team calls it a night and go to their quarters for bed. Later, in the middle of the night while the team is sleeping, a man outside hacks into the mainframe of the building’s security and disables it. He stealthy sneaks into the facility. With his suppressed revolvers, he easily shoots out the security cameras without being heard. He makes his way to the Amunite storage room. This room is heavily secured. He plants a device on the wall that disables the security. On this device reads, “Atlas Industries”. To his surprise, the device makes a loud noise, which wakes Echo up. Echo gets up and grabs his bow, cautiously walking through the facility, when he sees a broken security camera. This confirms to Echo that there is an intruder in the building. Intruder: Shit. Echo knows what’s going on. He quickly makes his way to the Amunite storage room and sees that it’s all missing. Echo hears a sound behind him, he sees an intruder making an escape, the intruder is Bowler. Echo alerts the team and fires an arrow at Bowler. Bowler shoots the arrow out of mid-air. Bowler gets away. The rest of the team meets Echo. Sparrow: Impulse, hurry to see if you can find him. Impulse bolts outside and checks everywhere. Bowler is nowhere to be found. Impulse speeds back in. Impulse: No dice. Sparrow: All of the Amunite’s gone? Echo: All of it. Sparrow silently leaves the headquarters. Impulse: Yep…now he’s gone. We are now at Atlas Industries, where Bowler arrives and meets up with Malcolm Atlas. Atlas: Did you get it? Bowler hands Atlas the Amunite capsules. Atlas: Perfect. The first step is now complete. Mr. Fredricks, let this be the beginning…to an end, of The Disciples. End of issue. Issue #2 We start with Sparrow at The Temple (his HQ). He’s using ALBA to scan throughout the city for possible Bowler hideouts. He is deeply infuriated, and extremely focused. He contacts Echo through his communication device and sends him coordinates for where to meet him. The two meet up on top of a high building in New York City, with a breathtaking view. Echo walk up to Sparrow. Sparrow: We’ve been through a lot this week. I come here to get a break from all the bad of the city…from here, you don’t see any of it. I asked you to meet me here because I want you to help me find Bowler. Look Logan, this whole thing is very personal to me. You see, out of all the things this man has done…this is the worst. You know I’ve always told myself, you can condemn me, beat me, even kill me, but you can never take a part of me. And he did. Echo: Then let’s go get it back. Sparrow nods at Echo with a slight smirk. We are back at the Disciples HQ. Destination and Impulse are in the lounge. Destination: We’ve tried damn near everything to get in touch with Omega, and nothing worked. I hate to say it, but what if it wasn’t the technology that failed. What if Omega is dead? Impulse: Come on, he’s the strongest man on Earth. I think he can handle himself. Destination: Andrew, the man is literally afraid of himself. He may have gone to space to end his pain. Impulse: Like…kill himself? How in the world would he do that? He’s pretty much invincible. Destination: Well…theoretically, if he flies into a super nova, he would incinerate. Even a man of his durability couldn’t withstand that. Impulse: William, I know you’re a genius and all, but can you just have a little hope sometimes? Not everything has a logical answer. I know Omega, he’s not a selfish person, he wouldn’t dare sacrifice the greater good of mankind just because he’s having problems with himself. Destination: You know what kid, we may have one piece of hope left. I know a man who surveys the cosmos on a 24 hour basis. He’ll definitely know if he’s seen someone like Omega in space. I can reach out to him. Destination begins to type on the computer looking for the man’s contact information. Impulse: So, who is this guy? Destination: NASA calls him Solar Sailor. Impulse: Lame nickname. We are now back at The Temple with Sparrow and Echo. Sparrow checks ALBA for a location on Bowler. One result comes back. Sparrow: Got him. Let’s move out. Sparrow and Echo leave The Temple, and arrive at the location of Bowler’s hideout. We see Bowler sitting down counting money in one hand and twirling a bullet through his fingers in the other hand. Sparrow and Echo are directly above him on top of the building. Sparrow plants an explosive on the ground. The ceiling explodes and the two drop in front of Bowler. Bowler quickly kicks himself out of his chair and flicks the bullet in his hand into his gun’s cylinder and begins to rapidly fire at Sparrow and Echo. Sparrow begins to quickly spin his staff and deflects the bullets. Echo moves to the opposite side of Bowler, attempting to get a vantage point on him, but Bowler is too smart for this. He fires an explosive round at Sparrow. This knocks Sparrow back on the ground. He is temporarily incapacitated. Bowler takes out a Winchester 1873. Bowler: Alright, marksman vs. marksman. Don’t miss. Echo: I wouldn’t count on it. Echo quickly shoots an arrow down the barrel of Bowler’s rifle before he gets a chance to pull the trigger. The gun jams. Bowler: Aw shucks… Sparrow comes behind Bowler and knocks him out, while he is off guard. A few minutes later Bowler wakes up tied to a chair. Sparrow: Let’s keep it short and simple Bowler, where’s the Amunite? Bowler: And if I don’t answer are you gonna put that hunk of metal in my face? Sparrow: Look, all those times I’ve faced you, I could have killed you, but I spared you, and now you’ve ultimately crossed the line, so I’m debating it. Sparrow then presses his staff against Bowler’s skin immediately. Bowler starts to sweat. Sparrow: I’ll ask one more time…where’s the Amunite? Bowler: After how many times you’ve done this little interrogation trick of yours, you don’t think I’ve learned to fight it? Echo quickly fires an arrow into Bowler’s shoulder. Echo: Fight that. Bowler screams in pain. Bowler: Alright look, I’m just a man trying to make a buck. I was hired. Sparrow: By who? Bowler: Malcolm Atlas. Sparrow: What does he want with the Amunite? Bowler: I don’t know, I don’t ask questions! Sparrow: Alright, we didn’t get what we want, but we got what we need. Police will be here shortly. Let’s go. Sparrow and Echo leave Bowler’s hideout and begin their way back to the Disciples HQ. We’re now back at The Disciples HQ, where Sparrow and Echo just arrived. Impulse: (Sarcastically) Well look who’s back. Destination: Where were you two? Sparrow: Let’s just say we went out to get fresh air. (sarcastically) Destination: We’ll we’ve got a lead on Omega. Sparrow: A transmission? Destination: No, he was spotted near a planet on the edge of our galaxy. Sparrow: Who’s your source? Destination: NASA’s most wanted. Sparrow: Cooper. Destination: He said by the look of his movements, he’s moving farther and farther away from earth. Sparrow: He’s afraid. When people get afraid they run farther and farther away from their greatest fears, which in this case, his greatest fear is earth itself. Destination: For once this whole week, I actually agree with you. Sparrow: I’ve got Intel on Bowler. He was hired by none other than Malcolm Atlas. We don’t know what he’s planning on doing with the Amunite, but we can only assume it’s for something big. We are now at the office of Malcolm Atlas. It is dark. We see Atlas talking to a man in the shadows. Atlas: I got a contact from Fredricks, apparently they’re on to me. Now, I’m gonna ask you one last time, are you the right man for this job? The man steps out of the shadows. It is revealed to be Drakon. Drakon: Don’t worry, they don’t call me the world’s deadliest assassin for nothing. End of issue. Issue #3 (coming soon) Issue #4 (coming soon) Category:Comics